


Дживс и апельсиновый галстук

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Берти покажет Дживсу, кто в доме хозяин





	Дживс и апельсиновый галстук

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за прекрасный рисунок:)))

Я шагал по аллее парка, время от времени поддавая тростью по желудям, нападавшим с дубов на дорожки ― через неделю в «Трутнях» должен был состояться чемпионат по булочковому крикету, и мне, как главному фавориту, не мешало бы потренировать меткость удара.

― Эй, Берти! ― окликнул знакомый голос. ― Привет, пустопорожняя башка! Прогуливаешься?

Я обернулся и увидел Бинго.

― Здорово, старая драндулетина! ― приветствовал я его. ― Ещё как прогуливаюсь, а что?

― А то, ― ответил Бинго, ― что попал по адресу. Если ты искал человека, который жаждет излить измученную душу, то ты его нашёл.

Я удивился. Вечно Бинго сморозит какую-нибудь чушь.

― С чего ты взял, что мне нужен изливальщик измученных душ? Разве я похож на того, кто жаждет, чтобы на него излился мученик?

― Болван! Я говорю о себе! Ты должен выслушать меня, понимаешь? Иначе какой же ты друг?

― Понимаю, ― кивнул я. ― Так бы сразу и сказал. А то мало ли изливающих.

Бинго усадил меня на скамейку и принялся жаловаться на свою несчастную жизнь. Если кто ещё не знает, Бинго, или, если угодно, Бинго Литтл, женат на писательнице-слёзовыжимательнице Рози М. Бэнкс. Об этом факте, собственно, он и хотел со мной поговорить.

― Вот что Берти, ― сказал Бинго, кладя мне тяжёлую ладонь на плечо. ― Послушай совет бывалого человека.

― И где же я тут такого найду?

― Балда! Я говорю о себе.

В ответ я фыркнул, но Бинго не обратил внимания на то, насколько многозначительно это у меня получилось. Он шпарил дальше как по писаному.

― Никогда не женись, Берти, понял? Запомни это: никогда не женись, если не хочешь, чтобы чья-нибудь властная рука до хруста стиснула хрупкую скорлупку твоей жизни.

― Прямо-таки до хруста? 

― Вот именно.

― Клянусь Юпитером! Но ты же был в восторге от Рози?! ― поразился я.

Бинго саркастически (кажется, так) улыбнулся и покачал головой.

― В восторге? Да я от неё практически в нокауте. 

― Но вы же с Рози вили любовное гнёздышко, утыкивали его пёрышками, и сладостно прищебётывали, разве не так?

― Какое там гнёздышко! То вилась её паучья сеть! Я полностью лишился свободы! Она командует, что мне носить, следит, чтобы я не тратил лишнего, решает, куда мы поедем. Я напрочь лишён права голоса, как какой-нибудь несчастный раб под пятой рабовладельца-плантатора! Она даже лишила меня сигар!

Дальше я не слушал. Меня пронзило жестокое озарение. Или озарило жестокое прозрение, неважно. Главное, до Вустера дошло: мой камердинер Дживс ― вылитая Рози М. Бэнкс. В том смысле, что вылитая моя жена. В том смысле, что рабовладелец-плантатор. Ну, вы меня поняли. 

В самом деле: он командует, что мне надеть. Ни один самый мелкий и безобидный предмет гардероба не получит право на проживание в этом самом гардеробе без позволения всемогущего и всевластительного Дживса. А если и прокрадётся кто (с моей помощью), у того линия жизни короткая, а судьба безрадостная, как у мучеников Крескентиана, Гавина и Криспулия.* 

Кроме того, подобно Рози М. Бэнкс, Дживс вмешивается в мои траты. Так, на днях он употребил всё своё влияние, чтобы я отказался от идеи вложить вустеровское состояние в покупку акций «Чудооздоровина», удивительного изобретения какого-то непризнанного учёного, с которым я познакомился в «Трутнях». Поразительный он талантище, этот учёный ― вылакал на спор бутылку виски, и ни в одном глазу. И это при том, что перед этим вылакал ещё одну, не на спор.

Но я отвлёкся от перечисления чудовищных злоупотреблений, в которых, как я осознал, был повинен прежде казавшийся мне безупречным ― да что там! ― идеальным, совершенным, неподражаемым ― мой незаменимый и гениальный Дживс.

Так вот. Бинго упомянул о путешествиях, в которые втягивает его жестоковыйная Рози, ну так и Дживс абсолютно такой же! Каждый раз он выворачивает дело так, что мы едем, куда ему вздумается. Брайтон, Борнмут, Истборн, Ницца, Канны, Марсель, Нью-Йорк, Флорида, Куба… А на прошлой неделе он закидывал удочки насчёт поездки в Японию, можете себе такое представить?! 

― И что ты собираешься делать? ― спросил я у Бинго. ― Как ты будешь бороться?

― Ты меня знаешь, Берти. Я не какой-нибудь рохля. Я настоящий боец. Я покажу ей, кто в доме хозяин. Я буду холоден с ней. Холоден и отстранён. И она у меня попляшет.

С этими словами он хлопнул меня по плечу, поднялся со скамейки и, наскоро попрощавшись, торопливо зашагал к выходу из парка. Должно быть, ему не терпелось применить на практике холодность и отстранённость, а также взглянуть на танцы Рози. Что ж. Это отличный рецепт. Я тоже встал и поспешил домой.

***

― Сегодня вы рано из клуба, сэр, ― заметил Дживс, принимая у меня трость и шляпу.

Про клуб-то я и забыл, так не терпелось опробовать рецепт Бинго! Не возвращаться же теперь?

― Я так решил. Это мой выбор, Дживс, ― ответил я максимально холодно и посмотрел на него из-под прищуренных век, задрав подбородок как можно выше.

Я ждал, что это произведёт на Дживса впечатление, и так оно и произошло: его правая бровь на пару волосков сдвинулась вверх. Что ж, неплохие успехи. Я намерен был продолжать в том же духе, а пока позволил Дживсу, когда в ответ он произнёс обычное своё: «Очень хорошо, сэр», умерцать до появления дальнейших распоряжений. 

В гостиной я изобразил на рояле «Сатана там правит бал» и, довольный, устроился на диване обдумывать следующую фразу, которой сражу Дживса. Повод блеснуть красноречием представился довольно скоро.

― Сэр, поскольку вы предупредили, что будете обедать в клубе, я ничего не приготовил. Если вы согласны подождать полчаса…

― Нет, Дживс, ― перебил я, радуясь шансу показать, кто в доме главный, ― я не согласен!

О да, клянусь тритонами Гасси Финк-Ноттла, у меня получилось его удивить! Дживса, конечно же, а не Гасси. Гасси в комнате не было.

― Сэр? ― переспросил Дживс, приподнимая бровь.

― Я не согласен, ― повторил я с энтузиазмом.

Однако, вспомнив, что в нашем деле главное холодность, произнёс эту фразу в третий раз: с таким холодом, какой испытывает одинокий флажок, воткнутый в снег замёрзшей неподалёку от полюса экспедицией.

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Так мне что-нибудь приготовить?

Вот что означает правильная стратегия. Нужные слова, верный тон ― и я уже хозяин положения. Надо только не отступать. 

Задрав подбородок ещё выше, чем это у меня получилось в прихожей, тоном ледяным, как скорлупка от пингвиньего яйца, вмёрзшая в середину айсберга, я проговорил:

― Нет, Дживс. Как я сказал, так и будет. Как я захочу, так, собственно, тому и быть. А по-иному, соответственно, не бывать.

― Сэр? ― теперь и в голосе его мне послышалось изумление. ― Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Держать подбородок выше носа было страшно неудобно. Быть хозяином в доме ― та ещё чёртова работёнка.

― Такова моя воля, Дживс, ― пресёк я малейшую возможность бунта и, довольный произведённым эффектом, как можно ледянее перефразировал. ― Такова воля моя.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― сказал Дживс и выплыл из комнаты. 

Я так и не понял, будет он готовить обед или нет, но спросить не рискнул, так как боялся, что не смогу ещё раз завершить спич на подобной высокой ноте ― тем более, что, выпячивая подбородок, я, кажется, потянул шею. Поэтому, быстро смешав и уничтожив виски с содовой, я полез было за шляпой, чтобы пообедать в клубе, но, пораженный гениальной идеей, остановился. Ну конечно! Ведь на мне одобренные Дживсом рубашка и брюки, не говоря уже о носках, жилете, пиджаке и галстуке! Между тем как мой облик должен кричать о моей независимости! Тихо, не привлекая внимания, я проскользнул в спальню и застыл, дрожа от творческого возбуждения перед распахнутым гардеробом. Готов поставить пятёрку: так, окружённый толпой предвкушающих муз, Леонардо да Винчи замирал перед банкой с гуашью. Ну, или чем ещё там он раскрашивал свои почеркушки? 

В порыве вдохновения, как молодая вакханка ― или вакханец, я сбросил одежды и облачился в светлые брюки для гольфа, рубашку с кружевным жабо, оставшуюся с костюмной вечеринки у Китикэта, тёмно-синий пиджак, коричневые носки и зелёный галстук. Не стану вводить читателя в заблуждение, уверяя, что получившийся в результате ансамбль пришёлся мне по душе. Честно говоря, в зеркале я выглядел полным идиотом. Но сердце Бертрама согревала мысль, что Дживс мой костюм не одобрит. Это соображение действовало на меня двояко: я испытывал страх и решимость.

― Дживс! ― позвал я. ― Я иду обедать в клуб.

― Очень хо…

Он не договорил. При виде молодого хозяина мука исказила обычно стоические черты моего камердинера.

― Сэр, ― проговорил он чуть слышно, с видимым усилием двигая побелевшими губами, ― вы действительно намереваетесь выйти из дома в… ― ему понадобилась пауза, чтобы собраться с силами, ― …в этом?

По правде говоря, мне было его ужасно жаль, но не мог же я преступить через собственные принципы? Урок, возможно, чрезмерно суров, но это, как говаривали римляне, урок.** Как ещё до Дживса дойдёт, кто в доме хозяин?

― Да. Намереваюсь, ― гордо ответил я и для усиления эффекта ещё раз повторил «намереваюсь» тоном холодным, как прощальный взгляд глубоководной рыбы, отвергнувшей любовь другой глубоководной рыбы.

Оставив несчастного Дживса хватать воздух ртом, я водрузил на голову шляпу, надел перчатки, взял в руку трость и, горделиво вышел за дверь. Оказавшись на первом этаже, я соврал консьержу, что иду на маскарад, и попросил вызвать такси.

Вернувшись из клуба (тоже на такси, несмотря на то, что на улице была преотличнейшая погода), я не застал Дживса дома. Меня это порядком напугало. Я задался вопросом, не зашёл ли я слишком далеко в установлении тотального господства, но, вспомнив, что у Дживса сегодня свободный вечер, расслабился. Немного почитав, я отправился спать. На кровати меня ожидал приготовленный пижамный комплект скучного тёмно-зелёного цвета. Решив не поддаваться чужому влиянию, я выудил из шкафа верх от бордовой пижамы и низ от палевой и в таком виде завалился в постель довольный собой, как парень, самым первым забравшийся на какую-то гору. Эве… чего-то там. Кажется, эдельвейс.

Утро, как обычно, встретило Бертрама безупречно выглядящим Дживсом и безупречным на вкус чаем, который безупречный Дживс безупречно приготовил. Сказать по совести, я бы на его месте после вчерашнего насыпал мне вместо сахару соли, если не слабительного, но Дживс не опустился до подобного. И хотя я преклонялся перед выдержкой этого благородного человека, отказаться от планов на мировое господство в рамках вустеровской квартиры не мог.

― Дживс, ― сказал я, расправившись с завтраком, ― думаю, тебе интересно будет узнать, что молодой хозяин сумел капитально улучшить условия сделки?

― Сэр? ― Дживс с подносом остановился в дверях.

― Я говорю о покупке акций «Оздоровина». Этот парень, не помню его по имени, согласился сбавить цену, и теперь на свои деньги я смогу купить ещё больше акций.

Закончив фразу, я выбрался из-под одеяла, и взгляд Дживса оказался прикован к моему одеянию. Точнее, он по-очереди приковывался то к куртке, то к пижамным брюкам.

― Сэр, ― произнёс Дживс, ― боюсь, по ошибке вы надели части от разных комплектов.

― Ничего не по ошибке, ― возразил я и, вспомнив о необходимости быть отстранённым, отстранился, врезавшись ногой в кровать.

― Вы в этом уверены, сэр? ― перепросил Дживс. ― На вас бордовая рубашка и палевые брюки.

― На двести процентов, ― задрав с достоинством подбородок и массируя пострадавшую голень, ответил я с холодом, сделавшим бы честь любому морозильнику.

― Очень хорошо, сэр, ― произнёс Дживс сухо. ― Надеюсь, что, когда джентльмен, имени которого вы не знаете, исчезнет с вашими капиталами, ваша тётя, леди Уорплсдон, позаботится о вашем будущем. 

― Что ты имеешь в виду? ― переспросил я с подозрением.

― Я имею в виду, что леди Уорплсдон не оставит вас в бедственном положении и подберёт достойное место секретаря или банковского клерка.

Кажется, опять он пытается на меня давить!

― Кажется, опять ты пытаешься на меня давить, ― сообщил я с экстремальной холодностью.

― Я бы никогда не осмелился, сэр, ― ответил он настолько сухо, что перекати-поле, несомое ветром по пустыне Гоби, от подобной сухости рассыпалось бы в пыль. 

― Вот и хорошо. Потому что, пока ты работаешь на меня, приказывать и всё такое буду я. 

― Очень хорошо, сэр. Могу я задать один вопрос, сэр?

― Задавай.

― Видите ли, сэр. Неделю назад я не воспользовался правом на отдых, поскольку вам понадобилась моя помощь с расторжением помолвки с мисс Фоссингтон-Фоссингтон.

― Да, было дело, ― признал я.

― …И вызволением из курятника миссис Грегори-Бреголи.

― За что огромное тебе неумолкающее спасибо, Дживс.

― …Поэтому не будете ли вы так любезны предоставить мне пропущенный свободный вечер сегодня? ― закончил Дживс.

И я, позабыв про холодность, горячо кивнул. 

― Конечно! Твоё законное право, дружище, и прости, что сам не предложил. Если не секрет, как ты собираешься отдыхать?

― Не секрет, сэр. Я рассчитываю провести сегодняшний вечер, как и вчерашний, со своей знакомой.

― Знакомой, в смысле, сестрой или тётушкой?

― Нет, сэр, с девушкой, не являющейся моей родственницей.

― Вот как? Хочешь сказать, это знакомство романтического толка?

― Именно, сэр.

― Уж не собираешься ли ты жениться?

― Это было бы уместно, сэр, учитывая, что вершина карьеры джентльмена в услужении заключается в должности дворецкого, а дворецкий, будучи ограничен границами поместья и ближайшей деревни, имеет мало возможностей для выбора спутницы жизни.

Я почувствовал, как моя челюсть начинает движение вниз, медленное и неумолимое, как движение жерновов судьбы.

― Если позволите, я займусь посудой, сэр, ― сказал Дживс и умерцал прочь.

***

Новость, преподнесённая Дживсом, настолько выбила меня из колеи, что я и думать позабыл о стратегических планах по укрощению его властных порывов. Я даже не вспомнил о своём намерении одеться поэкстравагантнее, что, пожалуй, было к добру ― вряд ли консьерж поверил бы, что я второй день подряд катаюсь на маскарад.

В клуб я поплёлся обходным путём через парк. Вяло попинывая тростью жёлуди, я насвистывал песенку Виолетты из Травиаты. Ну, знаете? «Простите навечно, о счастье мечтанья. Я гибну, как роза от бури дыханья». И дальше ещё ла-ла-ла и всё такое. Словом, нетрудно догадаться, что настроение у Бертрама было ни к чёрту.

― Эй, Берти, чёртов бездельник! ― донёсся до меня оклик. ― Радуешься жизни, как я погляжу?

Во-первых, в голосе Бинго не было и намёка на радость по поводу, что я якобы чему-то там радуюсь. А во-вторых, как я уже упомянул, я не радовался, а напротив: меня томила какая-то неясная тоска.

― Привет, Бинго, ― сказал я. ― Какого дьявола ты здесь делаешь?

В ответ он хмыкнул и вылупился на меня, словно ожидая, что я должен догадаться, что он там вздумал выразить своим идиотским хмыком. 

― И я, по-твоему, должен догадаться, что ты там вздумал выразить своим идиотским хмыком? 

― Мог бы и догадаться, ― обиженно просопел Бинго, ― если, конечно, ты друг.

― Ну, если ты скажешь, о чём я должен был догадаться, я, может, и догадаюсь.

― Ты должен был догадаться, глупый ты осёл, о том, что сердце моё разбито на тысячу осколков, и о том, что я самый несчастный человек на земле.

― С чего бы это вдруг?

― С того, что Рози от меня уходит.

― Ты шутишь!

― Я измучил её проклятой холодностью, понимаешь? И это ты виноват, Берти, ты! Потому что меня не остановил!

― Постой! ― я почувствовал, как внутренние органы Бертрама сковывает лёд.

Разрозненные мысли в бертрамовой черепушке благодаря холодной дрожи пришли в движение и выстроились в единую картину. И она, клянусь Юпитером, была ужасна. Я измучил Дживса проклятой холодностью, и он в поисках тепла нашёл какую-то девушку, на которой собирается жениться, а, женившись… что он там говорил про карьеру дворецкого? …О, нет! Ведь это значит, что он уйдёт от меня!

― О, нет! ― воскликнул я, хватаясь за сердце. ― О, нет! Только не это!

Бинго посмотрел на меня одобрительно.

― А ты, Берти, не настолько безнадёжно чёрствый баран, каким кажешься с первого взгляда. Ты даже весь побелел.

― И как ты собираешься вернуть Рози? ― спросил я, решив не обижаться на «барана» ― меня больше волновал рецепт, как удержать Дживса.

― Я растоплю лёд теплом, вот что! Буду говорить ей нежные слова, куплю цветы и всё такое. Кстати, Рози лишила меня карманных денег, не одолжишь мне пару фунтов на розы?

Рецепт Бинго по оттаиванию покрывшихся инеем уз между нанимателем и слугой показался мне стоящим, и я полез в кошелёк. 

― Ну, пока, Берти. ― Бинго хлопнул меня по плечу и бросился прочь из парка ― очевидно, растапливать лёд между собой и Рози.

 

На обратном пути из «Трутней» я завернул в цветочный магазин. Выбор цветов для Дживса оказался нелёгкой задачей. Все букеты казались какими-то броскими и вызывающими: красные, жёлтые и даже розовые, не говоря уж о тех, где всё вперемешку. Дживс такой пестроты не одобрит. 

― А не найдётся ли у вас чего-нибудь такого… Неяркого и однотонного? ― обратился я к продавщице. ― И лучше вообще безо всяких там лепестков.

― У нас есть не только срезанные цветы, ― сообщила она. ― Не желаете ли приобрести фикус?

― А чего-нибудь поменьше у вас нет? ― спросил я, скептически оглядев предложенное растение.

― Конечно. Вот это бегония. Я расскажу, как за ней ухаживать.

― А чтобы не ухаживать?

― Тогда, пожалуйста, кактусы. Например, этот достаточно поливать раз в месяц.

― А пропалывать, окучивать, прореживать, ― вспомнил я сельскохозяйственные разглагольствования одного из своих дядей, ― вот это всё ― надеюсь, не нужно?

― Не нужно, ― успокоила меня продавщица, и я заплатил за кактус.

 

Дживса дома ещё не было, и я принялся выбирать, куда пристроить подарок. В гостиной, столовой или спальне он смотрелся бы так, словно я купил его самому себе. Тогда я стал примериваться к кухне. В кухню кактус не вписывался. Всю длину подоконника занимал ящик, где Дживс выращивал петрушку и прочую зелень, а стол был настолько пуст и чист, что даже я сообразил, что кактусу там не место. Оставалась комната Дживса. Само собой, без повода бы я туда не сунулся, но не тащить же чёртов кактус обратно в магазин?

Не без трепета я приоткрыл дверь. Как я и ожидал, берлога старины Дживса встретила меня идеальным порядком. На покрывале ни складочки, стёкла книжного шкафа сверкают, словно их кончили натирать десять секунд назад. И только девственную поверхность стола нарушала какая-то тетрадка. Само собой, без повода я бы её не коснулся, но в качестве закладки из неё торчал мой пропавший, безутешно оплакиваемый галстук апельсинового цвета в косую синюю полосочку. 

Само собой, я тут же возжелал воссоединиться со старым другом, которого считал потерянным на веки вечные. Но, когда я его доставал, тетрадь открылась, и мне бросилось в глаза собственное имя. «Мистер Вустер, ― прочёл я, ― в последнее время ведёт себя чрезвычайно странно, если не сказать вздорно. Боюсь, мне следует признать, что я потерпел поражение, и принять предложение лорда Чаффнела».

В глазах у меня помутилось. Тучи омрачили чело, на сердце разразилась буря. И в довершение всех несчастий я услышал, как в наружной двери поворачивается ключ. Мигом вернув всё, как было, я вылетел из дживсовой берлоги быстрее, чем мчащаяся от тигра стрела (или что-то в подобном роде), перелетел полквартиры и приземлился в гостиной на диван.

― А, Дживс, ты уже вернулся! ― радостно приветствовал я, бросаясь ему навстречу.

Ну да, мне же следовало теплотой растопить накопившийся между нами лёд.

― Да, сэр.

― Как отдохнул? Всё чики-пики?

― Благодарю вас, сэр, не на что жаловаться. Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?

― Ну, раз уж ты спросил, дружище, виски с содовой был бы в самый раз.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Вскоре он подал на подносе бокал.

― Я передумал покупать акции! ― выпалил я.

― Чрезвычайно рад за вас, сэр. Что-нибудь ещё?

― Нет, Дживс, спасибо, можешь идти. Я, пожалуй, пойду пообнимаюсь с Морфеем.

― Я приготовлю постель, сэр.

― Не надо, я сам. Всё-таки, у тебя свободный вечер.

И, умилённый теплотой собственного голоса, той, что надлежало растопить лёд, я пошёл выполнять обещанное. Дживс, по своему обыкновению, умерцал. 

Я натягивал самую скромную из своих пижам, тёмно-серую, очень рассчитывая на то, что её сдержанное обаяние заставит Дживса передумать уходить к Чаффи, то бишь лорду Чаффнелу, как вдруг случилось невиданное. Точнее, неслыханное. Я услышал крик. Ну, «крик» ― немного громко сказано. Так, скорее, вскрик или просто короткий отрывистый возглас. Однако источником этого звука был не кто иной как Дживс, что само по себе ошарашивало.

Я тут же бросился на помощь, но далеко бежать не пришлось. Дживс вышел навстречу, держа в руке что-то странное и бесформенное.

― Простите, сэр. Вы, кажется, забыли у меня на кровати свой кактус, ― произнёс он с холодностью, которой вчерашний Вустер мог позавидовать.

Действительно, предмет в его руке был тем самым цветком пустыни, который я приобрёл, дабы растопить лёд и спасти узы. Глиняный горшок не пострадал, но сам кактус выглядел довольно помятым. Должно быть, я, сам того не заметив, опустил его на дживсову кровать, когда моим вниманием завладел торчащий из тетради галстук.

Дживс смотрел на меня пристально, я бы даже сказал, испытующе, и взгляд его был далеко не тёплый. Цветок пустыни не справился со своей благородной миссией.

― Не обращай внимания, старина. Надеюсь, ты не сильно укололся? Может быть, вызвать врача?

― Благодарю вас, сэр, ― ответил Дживс холодно и сухо ― я слышал от него, что встречаются и холодные пустыни. ― В этом нет надобности.

― Могу я что-нибудь для тебя сделать?

― Да, сэр. Я хотел попросить бы на завтра выходной.

― Но у тебя было два свободных вечера подряд!

― Вы совершенно правы, сэр. Но позвольте вам напомнить, что мой ежегодный отпуск был прерван на два дня раньше из-за происшествия с чучелом глухаря.

― Это Стиффи вынудила меня его украсть! Я и не подозревал, что внутри чёртов старый пень сэр Уоткин хранит самую ценную вещь из своей коллекции! 

― Разумеется, сэр. Так я могу завтра взять выходной?

― Конечно.

― Благодарю вас, сэр.

Я вновь почувствовал неясную тоску, как тогда, в парке.

― Скажи, Дживс, а эта твоя участившаяся склонность к праздному времяпровождению как-то связана с будущей женитьбой?

― Да, сэр, ― он как-то странно посмотрел на меня. ― Обстоятельства вынуждают меня действовать быстро. 

― Обстоятельства?

― Да, сэр.

― И как именно они вынуждают тебя действовать, Дживс, если, разумеется, это не тайна?

― Я намереваюсь завтра сделать предложение.

― Вот как.

― Да, сэр.

― Понятенько.

― Да, сэр.

― А нельзя ли…

― Что, сэр?

― Ничего.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Постой!

― Да, сэр?

― Ты собираешься делать своё предложение в ресторане?

Дживс приподнял бровь.

― Почему вы спрашиваете, сэр?

― Мы столько лет вместе, старина, и ты удивляешься, что мне есть до тебя дело? Не хочешь, конечно, не говори.

Дживс снова посмотрел на меня как-то странно.

― Я планировал организовать пикник в парке Хампстед-Хит и там преподнести девушке помолвочное кольцо.

― А можно на него взглянуть? Если не возражаешь?

― Боюсь, я ещё не приобрёл его, сэр.

― Да ты, и правда, торопишься.

Дживс отвёл взгляд.

― Я могу идти, сэр?

― Да, старина, разумеется, ― ответил я, стараясь под напускной рассеянностью скрыть ужас, в который вашего покорного повергло странное, если не сказать вздорное, поведение Дживса.

Какая муха его укусила? Зачем ему понадобилась жена? С какого перепугу он предпочёл мне Чаффи? Неужели это всё моя дурацкая холодность? Чёрт бы побрал Бинго с его идиотскими рецептами!

Но, что бы там ни было, я твёрдо решил отправиться завтра в Хампстед-Хит и своими глазами взглянуть на ту, ради которой Дживс разрушает семейное гнёздышко.

***

Мне понадобилось не меньше часа блужданий по парку, пока наконец я не увидел их: расстеленный на траве клетчатый плед, корзину для пикника, какую-то девицу и Дживса.

Девицу! Я принялся её придирчиво рассматривать, и чем дольше я рассматривал, тем больше становилось моё возмущение. Девица категорически никуда не годилась!

Сами понимаете, что, раз речь зашла о Дживсе, а он, как всем и мне в первую очередь известно, ― образец совершенства, кладезь добродетелей и идеал красоты, то и девушка должна быть ему под стать. Я как минимум ожидал увидеть Венеру Милосскую (но с руками, конечно же), а вместо этого увидал типичную невзрачную официантку из тех, в которых влюблялся Бинго до женитьбы на Рози. 

Но, возможно, я что-нибудь упустил, разглядывая дживсову избранницу издалека? И я подошёл ближе. 

Увы! Я снова испытал разочарование. Краше она не стала. Зато Дживс как-то подозрительно к ней потянулся… зачем ему это понадобилось?.. 

И вдруг меня озарило, как молотом по голове: он хочет её поцеловать! И когда я это понял, со мной произошло нечто странное и, даже можно сказать, вздорное. Этот поцелуй (пока ещё, к счастью, не случившийся) показался мне концом света.

― Нет! ― закричал я. ― Не смей!

Кажется, я был чересчур экс ― как его там? ― прессивен, потому что официантка, взвизгнув, отшатнулась от Дживса на целый ярд, а сам он взметнул брови аж на одну восьмую дюйма.

― Сэр?

Неловкая получилась сцена. А я, как назло, лишён, что называется, навыка быстрого реагирования. Бывают, знаете, такие ловкачи, которых сцапают за руку, пока те шарят в чужом кармане, а они выдумают такое-этакое, что их не только в кутузку не отправят, а медаль дадут, да ещё и пенсию пожизненно назначат. Был у меня знакомый… а впрочем, неважно.

― Сэр? ― повторил Дживс.

― Да нет, ничего. Прости. И вы меня, пожалуйста, простите. ― Я повернулся к официантке.

Ну ты, Вустер, и кретин, подумал я.

― Сэр, вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь?

― Нет-нет, Дживс, спасибо. Ещё раз извини, что побеспокоил. ― Изобразив улыбку, я развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь.

Я шёл, а лицо горело, потому что я начал догадываться, что произошло. Почему поцелуй Дживса и официантки представился мне концом света. Кстати. С какого перепугу я вбил себе в голову, что она официантка? Может, она профессор философии и специализируется на Спинозе. И поэтому у неё с Дживсом много общего. В отличие от меня…

Надо же! Влюбиться в своего камердинера! Пусть только Дживс об этом не узнает...

Придя домой, я залпом заглотил стакан виски без содовой и с ужасом стал ждать возвращения Дживса.

Как ни странно, он вошёл в дверь почти сразу за мной.

― Сэр, ― он пересёк квартиру и остановился напротив меня, ― надеюсь, вы простите мне некоторую вольность, но, кажется, нам надо поговорить.

― О чём? ― обречённо промямлил я. ― О том, что ты женишься и меня бросаешь? Уходишь от меня к Чаффи?

Стакана виски было недостаточно, чтобы не заметить, как Дживс побелел.

― Сэр? ― чуть слышно переспросил тот. ― Откуда вам известно, что я рассматриваю возможность принять предложение лорда Чаффнела?

Вот до чего ж я дурная башка! Опять прокололся.

Я опустил плечи.

― Прости, Дживс, я не хотел. Я просто искал, куда поставить кактус, и вдруг заметил свой галстук, схватил его, тетрадь случайно раскрылась, и я увидал своё имя. 

Даже в самых бредовых фантазиях я не мог представить, что взгляд Дживса может так прожигать. Он смотрел на меня и будто чего-то ждал. Я искренне не понимал чего. Наконец он нарушил молчание.

― Вы прочли всё, сэр?

― Нет, ― сознался я. ― Только то, что бросилось в глаза.

― И что же бросилось вам в глаза, сэр? ― терпеливо повторил Дживс.

Вздохнув, я процитировал по памяти:

― «Мистер Вустер в последнее время ведёт себя чрезвычайно странно, если не сказать вздорно. Боюсь, мне следует признать, что я потерпел поражение, и принять предложение лорда Чаффнела».

― И это всё, сэр? ― спросил Дживс слегка недоверчиво.

― И это всё, ― кивнул я и вдруг неожиданно для себя вцепился ему в пиджак. ― Пожалуйста, Дживс, останься! Я не буду странным и вздорным!

― Сэр… ― Он смотрел на меня задумчиво и не предпринимал попыток высвободиться. ― Сэр, ответьте, пожалуйста, честно. Почему вы в парке закричали: «Не смей!»?

Я почувствовал, что краснею.

― Прошу вас, сэр, ― настаивал Дживс. ― Скажите мне правду. Это очень для меня важно.

Я опустил глаза. Произносить то, что я собирался сказать, и смотреть Дживсу в лицо было выше моих сил.

― Потому что… Прости, но, кажется, я в тебя втрескался, Дживс.

― Сэр? ― голос Дживса сделался как будто светлее.

А впрочем, мне показалось. Я спрятал лицо в ладонях. А когда убрал, Дживс куда-то уже умерцал.

Чёрт! Надо было что-нибудь сочинить! Например, что мне примерещился вор, и я попытался его спугнуть, или…

― Сэр, ― тихо произнёс Дживс. ― Прочтите это. ― И он протянул мне тетрадь.

Ту самую тетрадь, из которой по-прежнему, работая закладкой, торчал мой апельсиновый галстук в косую синюю полоску.

Я послушно открыл и начал читать.

«Я всегда полагал себе профессионалом. Но должен признать, что потерпел катастрофическую неудачу, допустив в отношении мистера Вустера неподобающие слуге чувства. Уверенный в собственной сдержанности, я, однако, не покинул место, поскольку оно полностью меня устраивало: мистер Вустер щедро платит, много путешествует, а, главное, у него лёгкий и чрезвычайно приятный нрав. Но, по-видимому, я переоценил своё актёрское мастерство и недооценил проницательность мистера Вустера. Он, судя по резким изменениям в поведении и явному желанию разозлить меня, возможно, догадывается о моих постыдных и, с точки зрения социума, преступных желаниях. Мистер Вустер в последнее время ведёт себя чрезвычайно странно, если не сказать вздорно. Боюсь, мне следует признать, что я потерпел поражение, и принять предложение лорда Чаффнела. Конечно, мне не хочется покидать мистера Вустера. В надежде избежать расставания и дабы отвести от себя возможные подозрения, я попытался дать ему понять, что встречаюсь с девушкой. Я даже рассматриваю возможность попросить кузину Сьюзен сыграть роль моей возлюбленной. Очень рассчитываю, что эта уловка сработает».

― О! ―пролепетал я. ― О! ― и ничего не смог к этому добавить.

Дживс смотрел на меня тепло и с надеждой. Очень тепло. Если бы я был цветком пустыни, я бы выпустил метровую стрелу, а на кончике бы развернул лепестки: алые, апельсиновые и розовые. А некоторые ещё и в полоску.

― Сэр… ― прошептал Дживс и, очевидно, поняв, что от Вустера толку нет, взял бразды в свои руки и первый поцеловал меня.

― …Дживс, ― спросил я пару часов спустя, когда наши отношения стали чуть менее феодальными, ― а почему ты использовал вместо закладки мой апельсиновый галстук?

― Он напоминал мне о вас, сэр. О вашей яркости, уникальности, непосредственности и оптимизме.

Я едва не прослезился.

― О, как же это чертовски трогательно! А можно, я буду его иногда носить?

― Нет, сэр, ― мягко, но непреклонно ответил Дживс.

И, честное слово, при этих его словах я почувствовал облегчение.

 

 

**Примечания:**

* Святые христианские мученики, умершие во II в.  
** Берти слегка искажает латинскую пословицу Dura lex, sed lex (закон суров, но это закон).


End file.
